Artist Block
by Darkfire75
Summary: It's an artist's worst enemy. Oneshot featuring everyone's favorite Akatsuki artists :D


_**Author's note: **__This was written as a random oneshot to help take out my frustration of having THIS SAME EXACT PROBLEM AT THIS MOMENT. All artists have gone through this at some point and I figured, why don't I just write a fanfic about it? I could have used Sai I suppose, but he doesn't show any emotion anyway…and it's hard for me to write him (I've actually never written him before XD). And given my new love for Sasori (I hated him a month ago) I wanted to write something with him in it since I love writing his character. _

_I feel sooooo bad doing this to Deidara (and Sasori), but artist block gets the best of us and these two are no exception. Sasori may be a bit OOC, but like I said, artist block is evil. It makes people act weird and crazy. I know I stare at my sketchbook and cry and then throw it across the room :P And when I DO try to draw, I get too impatient and angry that I scream and draw angry lines. It's horrible XD I know it's nothing great, but hopefully you guys like it anyway :D_

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing…except this fanfic. _

* * *

Deidara stared in frustration at the clay in front of him. Usually he'd be excited about making art and using it to bomb whatever he had to. But for some reason, he just couldn't do it today. His hand mouths refused to take the clay and mold it. It was infuriating.

As an artist, Deidara had encountered this problem before…only it hadn't been him who'd had the problem at the time. His old partner, Sasori, had once had this very problem in the past. He could remember the angry grumblings of his partner so clearly. Sasori was usually an irritable a person, but on that day, he was even more so.

His puppets were strewn across the floor and he was bent over a desk attempting to put together a new puppet model. Deidara had watched him try and fail again and again. He'd been curious about what was wrong and so asked.

"Ne, Sasori no danna," he said.

Sasori turned his head and glared at his immature blonde partner. "What?" he snapped.

"What's wrong, un?"

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say, because Sasori let out a roar and threw his current puppet project across the room where it hit the wall. Deidara stared in open-mouthed horror. Sasori gave him a look that seemed to say: "Fuck off." Deidara didn't need to be told twice. Deidara then later returned, only to see his partner still trying to do his art. But it seemed that no matter how hard the redhead tried, nothing would turn out the way he wanted.

"Of all times," Sasori growled out.

"Of all times what, danna?" Deidara asked softly.

Sasori glared at him again, frustrated and at his breaking point. "I can't do my art," he said bluntly.

"Why not, un?"

The other looked away and mumbled, "I have artist block."

Deidara blinked. Artist block? What was that? "W-What is it, un?"

Sasori narrowed his eyes. "An artist's worst enemy." He got a crazed look in his eyes suddenly. "It eats you from the inside out and takes all your creativity and skills. It's horrible."

Deidara gulped. "_That's_ why you've been so angry lately, Sasori no danna?"

"Yes." Sasori sighed heavily. "I've tried everything but no matter what I do, the skills aren't with me to do it."

"W-Will they come back?"

"Eventually. But that could take days, weeks…months even."

"M-Months? How can you stand it, un?"

Sasori fisted his hands into his hair. "I wait it out and keep trying everyday. Sooner or later my skills will return and I'll be able to make my art again."

Now Deidara found himself in that similar dilemma. The artist block had found and ensnared him in its evil clutches. He hated not being able to make his art. What joy was there to life when he couldn't make his clay and explode it? He stared long and hard at the clay in front of him, trying with all his might to think of something to make with it. But it was like his brain wouldn't function properly. It felt like suddenly he had no memory of ever being able to mold clay. It was a horrible, sickening feeling and Deidara wanted it gone.

He buried his face in his arms. "I wanna make my art, un," he whined. He had dark circles under his eyes and his blonde hair was frizzy and uncombed. "Why did this have to happen now?"

"What happened, Deidara-senpai?" The annoyingly cheerful and inquisitive voice of his new partner Tobi irritated him even more.

Deidara groaned and turned his head away from the orange swirly mask. "Nothing, Tobi."

"You haven't been making much art lately, senpai."

Deidara clenched his teeth angrily. "Just go away." Tobi cocked his head to the side and shrugged. He left without another word (which seemed unusual to Deidara, but he welcomed the peace either way). Deidara took a deep, pitiful sigh as he stared at the clay that seemed to mock him. "I hate artist block, un."


End file.
